


A Quiet Moment

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Facial Shaving, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Okay, Sam, basta così, vieni in bagno".Sam solleva lo sguardo dal volume spalancato sul tavolo e si volta verso suo fratello, sorpreso. "In bagno?", chiede, come se ripetendola, la richiesta di Dean avesse improvvisamente senso.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snehvide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/gifts).



> Per Rossella,  
> a cui voglio bene, nonostante io posti sempre in ritardo.  
> [Happy B-Day!]

  
  
"Okay, Sam, basta così, vieni in bagno".

Sam solleva lo sguardo dal volume spalancato sul tavolo e si volta verso suo fratello, sorpreso. "In bagno?", chiede, come se ripetendola, la richiesta di Dean avesse improvvisamente senso.  
  
"Sì, in bagno. Giuro che se devo passare un altro giorno con un fratello conciato come se fosse scappato da un reparto psichiatrico, farò finta di non conoscerti".  
  
"Bhè, a essere onesti, sono davvero scappato dal reparto psichiatrico, una volta. So che te lo ricordi: mi hai fatto scappare tu", risponde divertito, mentre chiude il tomo sulle evocazioni demoniache che stava consultando.  
  
"Storia vecchia", Dean solleva gli occhi al cielo e spalanca un po' di più la porta del bagno. "Adesso fila dentro, perché se c'è una cosa che non puoi permetterti di portare è la barba"  
  
"Dici?", borbotta Sam, passandosi la mano sinistra, quella libera dal gesso, sul mento. Sono parecchi giorni che non si rade e sotto le sue dita le stoppe ruvide della barba non sono davvero spiacevoli. "Penso che questo look mi doni"  
  
" _Assolutamente no_. E adesso porta il tuo culo in bagno".  
  
"Okay, Dean", dice, scrollando le spalle divertito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean ha posizionato uno sgabello davanti al lavandino.

  
"Siediti", dice e Sam obbedisce.  
  
"Trattamento completo, grazie", gli sorride, fissandolo nello specchio, come se si trovasse dal barbiere. Dean sbuffa divertito.  
  
"Non è una cattiva idea. Non scherzavo sul look da barbone"  
  
"E' impossibile lavarsi i capelli con questo coso", dice Sam, alzando il braccio destro bloccato fino al gomito dal gesso e, per buona misura, apre anche il palmo della mano sinistra con la fasciatura in bella vista.  
  
"Come vanno i punti? Si sono riaperti?", chiede Dean, con una vaga apprensione nella voce.  
  
"No, sono okay", risponde, aprendo il palmo sinistro il più possibile; ovvero, molto poco. "Ma è decisamente un'esperienza poco piacevole cercare di fare una doccia con una busta di plastica su ciascun braccio"  
  
"Sì, ci scommetto", sbuffa divertito Dean. "Bhè, a cosa servono i fratelli, se no?" continua, spostando la tenda della doccia per prendere la bottiglia di shampoo sulla mensola.  
  
"Infatti. È quello che dico anch'io". Sam si volta sulle sgabello, dando le spalle allo specchio.  
  
"Me lo ricorderò". E poi: "Abbassa la testa".   
  
Sam chiude gli occhi e appoggia il collo sul bordo del lavandino, sospirando.  
Dean apre il rubinetto e infila la mano sotto il getto dell'acqua, per testarne la temperatura.  
  
"Troppo fredda", borbotta Sam senza aprire gli occhi. Dean sbuffa, ma sanno entrambi che è solo scena - e dopo qualche momento il getto d'acqua diventa più caldo.  
  
"Solleva la testa", mormora Dean, come se, vedendo Sam con gli occhi chiusi, gli venisse istintivo abbassare la voce. Sam obbedisce e suo fratello fa scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, liberando le ciocche schiacciate tra il collo e il lavandino. "Okay, puoi riabbassarti", e Sam lo fa, rilassato dalla sensazione del tocco di suo fratello.  
  
L'acqua è leggermente troppo calda, ma non gli dà abbastanza fastidio da spingerlo a lamentarsene, quindi lascia che Dean gli bagni i capelli fino alle radici, evitando con attenzione il viso.  
Dean chiude il rubinetto e Sam lo sente stappare la confezione di shampoo e in un attimo le mani di suo fratello sono di nuovo sulla sua testa, massaggiandone il cuoio capelluto più delicatamente di quanto si aspettasse. Non apre gli occhi, sia per evitare gli schizzi di sapone, sia perché tutta la sua concentrazione è diretta al tocco di suo fratello sulla sua testa e tra i suoi capelli e - _nel suo petto_ , suonando corde che solo Dean riesce a sfiorare.   
  
"Ti stai addormentando?", lo sente mormorare e Sam non spreca energie a formulare una frase compiuta, ma mugugna qualcosa di intellegibile - più un gorgoglio che parole.   
  
"Ho un gatto per fratello", continua divertito e Sam pensa che se fosse davvero un gatto, potrebbe fare le fusa e sbrogliare quella sensazione dorata che ha nel petto e che pulsa, viva, in risposta alle mani di Dean su di lui.  
  
Le dita di suo fratello strofinano i capelli sulle tempie e alla base del collo e Sam sospira e socchiude gli occhi.  Dean ha le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e un'espressione di intensa concentrazione sul viso, come se stesse svolgendo un compito estremamente importante.   
  
L'idea di avere tutta l'attenzione di Dean su di sé gli provoca un'ondata di piacere che non sa spiegare, nonostante gli sia _familiare._ È una necessità che è sempre stata presente sotto la sua pelle, dentro il suo cervello, dietro la motivazione di infinite scelte.  
  
"Penso basti così", dice Dean e riapre il rubinetto e fa scorrere l'acqua calda sulla lunghezza dei suoi capelli, per lavarne via il sapone. Sam inarca il sopracciglio quando suo fratello ci passa sopra il pollice per togliere uno schizzo di shampoo. " _Fermo_ "  
  
"Non mi sono mosso", e anche alle sue stesse orecchie sembra la voce di un bambino petulante.  
  
"Penso che possiamo asciugarli", e suona più come una domanda che come un'affermazione.  
  
"No, aspetta: il balsamo"  
  
"Come ho potuto dimenticare i tuoi saponi da ragazza?", alza gli occhi al cielo Dean, ma va comunque a recuperare la confezione di balsamo del discount.  
  
"Devi passarlo sui capelli, senza strofinarlo".   
  
Dean borbotta qualcosa, ma Sam non si dà la pena di distinguere le parole e si rilassa sotto le dita di suo fratello che scorrono fra le ciocche bagnate, per spalmare il balsamo.   
  
Sam ricorda che una vita fa Jessica aveva l'abitudine di accarezzargli i capelli dopo che avevano fatto l'amore ed era la sensazione più rilassante che conoscesse. È passato _così tanto tempo_ e nessuno l'aveva più toccato nello stesso modo e adesso avere le dita di Dean tra i capelli è una sensazione - piacevole.   
  
"Penso che tu possa sciacquarlo - ", mormora.  
  
"Okay". E di nuovo, sente il getto dell'acqua tra i capelli e le mani di Dean che li strofinano, per accertarsi di aver tolto tutto il prodotto. "Fatto. Puliti e lisci come quelli di una ragazza".  
  
Sam sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e osserva suo fratello piegarsi a raccogliere uno degli asciugamani appoggiati sul coperchio del water. "Sai fare il turbante? _Come le ragazze?_ "  
  
Sam sbuffa divertito. " _Dean_. Tu sai fare il turbante con l'asciugamano. Lo so, _ti ho visto_ ".  
  
Suo fratello scrolla le spalle. "Non sugli altri", risponde e inizia a strofinare i capelli e la testa di Sam con l'asciugamano. "Alza"  
  
Quando solleva la testa dal lavandino, si rende conto che la posizione non fosse esattamente comoda, anche se, in qualche modo, non se ne era reso conto fino a quel momento. " _Ouch_ "  
  
"Il collo?"  
  
"Il bordo del lavandino non era comodo -", borbotta, sollevando una mano, prima di ricordarsi che sia fasciata. " _Ouch_ ", ripete, riportandosela in grembo.  
  
"Ancora qualche giorno e poi potrai togliere i punti", dice Dean, mettendo via l'asciugamano.  
  
"Già. E altre due settimane per il gesso", commenta Sam, grattandosi la pelle appena sotto il bordo della fasciatura. "Urgh. Prude".  
  
"Così la prossima volta starai più attento a non farti rompere l'osso da un demone"  
  
"È una frattura", dice contrariato Sam, scivolando un po' più in basso sullo sgabello.  
  
"Vale lo stesso", dice Dean, afferrando il barattolo della schiuma da barba.  
  
"Quindi davvero non ti piace il look?", borbotta Sam, fingendosi contrariato.  
  
"Ma _se sembri Tom Hanks in Cast Away_ \- "  
  
" _Ma non è vero_ \- "  
  
"Dai ancora un paio di giorni a quella barba e griderai _Wilson_ entro martedì - ", dice e si spruzza una generosa manciata di schiuma sulla mano. "Vieni qui"  
  
Sam alza gli occhi al cielo solo per principio; nemmeno lui è particolarmente affezionato al suo nuovo look, ma con entrambe le mani quasi del tutto fuori uso è impossibile radersi.  
Il viso di Dean è a pochi centimetri dal suo, quindi Sam chiude gli occhi e lascia che suo fratello si occupi di lui, come ha sempre fatto.  
  
"Tra la barba e le tue camicie di flanella, il tizio alla reception ti avrà preso per uno di quei _finti taglialegna_ \- "  
  
"Anziché riconoscerci subito come cacciatori di demoni, dici?"  
  
La lama del rasoio gli accarezza la guancia e Sam volta piano il viso, appoggiandosi al palmo della mano di suo fratello, che gli fa inclinare la testa, nella posizione migliore.   
  
"Non ti muovere"  
  
"Sì, ho qualche familiarità col processo - "  
  
"O così dici", mormora Dean, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal compito.  
  
  
L'idea di avere una lama sul viso dovrebbe risvegliare qualcosa d'istintivo dentro di lui, anche solo un vago riconoscimento del potenziale pericolo; invece, quando il rasoio scorre delicatamente sulla sua gola, Sam è perfettamente tranquillo e rilassato tra le mani di suo fratello.   
Dean gli prende il mento tra le dita e gli fa inclinare la testa verso destra. Sam socchiude gli occhi e spia il viso concentrato di suo fratello. Si sente stranamente distaccato dal resto, come se stesse fluttuando in uno spazio dorato e il tocco di suo fratello fosse l'unico contatto con la realtà. Ha l'assurdo pensiero che il suo cuore sia improvvisamente diventato di una misura troppo grande per entrargli nel petto, gonfiato dalla tenerezza dei gesti solo apparentemente bruschi di Dean.  
  
Non è _esattamente_ felicità quella che sente, ma qualcosa di molto simile: è la certezza di essere amati. Sam la riconosce, perché è una sensazione familiare.  
  
"Fatto. Come nuovo, Sammy".  
  
Sam apre gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre. Dean è in piedi davanti a lui e c'è qualcosa di morbido nella sua espressione. "Grazie, Dean".   
  
Sa, senza chiederlo, che anche suo fratello è familiare con alcune certezze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
